


Play with my hair and I’ll instantly be yours

by 7billionothersandme



Series: Affectionate Stormpilot Suggestions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Poe has a thing about his hair being stroked, maybe Finn finds that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with my hair and I’ll instantly be yours

**Author's Note:**

> A Sluissi is a type of snake/centaur thing with a humanoid torso and snake for legs, just so you know.

It starts of innocently enough, Poe invites Finn to hang out with the rest of the pilots. They do this every so often, get together to watch a few holos and eat some of the snack food they've managed to collect whilst on missions. It helps them to unwind, and reconnect if they've been away a while. Finn agrees, because even though he feels a bit intimidated by the generally rambunctious energy of the pilots he figures they must be good people if Poe is so fond of them.

 

When Finn agrees to come along it looks to him as if Poe’s face will split in half with the force of his smile, “Great buddy! We’ll head there together ‘kay? We were thinking of starting at 1900.” Finn just nods, attempting to tame his own grin, which is trying valiantly to match Poe’s.

 

They somehow all manage to fit into the rec room, Finn squished onto one end of a sofa with three other pilots on his right (he thinks that the chair is probably only meant to fit a maximum of three people, four is pushing it) with Poe at his feet, head leaning back against Finn’s knee.

 

He thinks he recognises a few of the pilots, there’s the bearded one- Snap? Was that his name?- and that short, brown haired one- Jessika? Maybe. There’s a few other faces he knows he’s seen before, but has no clue what their names are. They’re all bickering over which holo to watch first, currently torn between something which is apparently “-weird and gross. Why the kriff would you even suggest that Snap?” and one that’s “-mushy, human-centric garbage,” according to a dark-skinned woman with a shock of short blonde hair.

 

“Guys,” Poe groans from his position on the floor, rolling his head slightly against Finn’s knee, “it doesn’t matter which one you put on first we can watch both of them and then everyone's dissatisfied, okay?”

 

There’s a general chorus of mocking, ‘Yes Commander!’s, but most people seem happy with this compromise and the blonde girl, Kar é , Snap had called her, bends to turn on the holoprojector.

 

They’re about 45 minutes through the first holo, and Finn’s enjoying it, much to his surprise, when Poe shifts his head slightly to get more comfortable and ends up resting right next to Finn’s hand, hair barely brushing his fingers.

 

It’s not as if Finn hadn’t noted Poe’s hair before, how soft it looked to touch, how messy it was after a mission, how it curled up when he came out the ‘fresher before he had time to comb it - but he had never been this close to touching it before. He mentally shakes himself and goes back to watching the holo- someone has just finished declaring their love for someone else and it's  _ very  _ emotional.

 

But he can hardly be held accountable for the fact that his eyes keep drifting down to Poe in front of him, hair glowing, framed by the radiant blue light of the holo. And then, he can hardly be blamed if one of his fingers twitches up and strokes gently at the soft curl of hair behind his ear. And it is most definitely  _ nothing  _ to do with him when Poe leans into the touch and presses his head into Finn’s hand. 

 

“Sorry,” he whispers, going to retract his hand so he can sit on it and not continue to make a fool of himself, but Poe just shakes his head gently.

 

“Nah buddy, go ahead. I don’t mind.”

 

And so Finn, permission granted, runs his fingers through Poe’s hair, forehead to crown, and  _ kriff _ it’s so soft. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything so soft before in his life and he sighs, accidentally, before blushing in the darkness and hoping that everyone thought he was just sighing at the romantic scene currently projected on the wall and not the fact that he was having a uniquely pleasant sensory experience that he’d been cruelly deprived of experiencing for the past twenty three years.

 

Biting his lip in an attempt to stop any other embarrassing sounds escaping he pushes Poe’s hair one way, then the other, reveling in the way it bounces back into its usual position. As Finn goes to scratch lightly over the crown of Poe’s head his fingers catch slightly in a small tangle and he pulls on Poe’s hair, just for a moment, and he feels Poe tense beneath him.

 

“Sorry,” he whispers, hoping that he didn’t hurt him.

 

“No it’s...fine. Barely even felt it,” Poe whispers back, twisting around slightly to shoot Finn a quick smile before settling back.

 

But Finn doesn’t go to touch his hair again, the moment’s gone.

 

It’s approximately a week later when Finn is sat on his bunk, back against the wall, reading some old mission reports that the General wanted him to have a look at- when the door slides open and Poe drags himself inside, collapsing dramatically next to Finn.

 

“Finn,” he groans, “oh, I was going through new training techniques with Rey and I think I might be dying.” 

 

“That bad, huh?” Finn replies, with a smirk dancing around his mouth.

 

“My arms don’t feel attached to my body anymore.” Poe roles around to his stomach, lifting his head up to look at Finn, “I’m gonna live like a Sluissi for the rest of my life.” He grins and starts wiggling his legs around in what is meant to be some imitation of the way Sluissi move.

 

Finn barks a laugh, “It’s a good look on you Poe.”

 

Poe’s grin widens briefly and he ceases wriggling, dropping his head back onto the bed, letting out another pained moan. Finn returns to his datapad, still smiling slightly to himself. Another fifteen minutes pass in silence before Poe lets out a light snore, having fallen asleep in place. Finn just smiles gently down at him, watching the way his mouth hangs open slightly and his eyelids flicker. Poe’s head is resting close to his thigh and he once again reaches down to stroke his fingers through Poe’s soft curls because apparently he has absolutely  _ no  _ self-control. Poe shifts under his hand, starting to wake up again, so Finn begins to pull his hand back.

 

The speed with which Poe’s hand grabs Finn’s and pushes it back onto his head startles him. “No. Stay.” Poe mumbles out, face still half-pressed into the duvet.

 

So Finn does, idly massaging Poe’s scalp whilst reading his last few reports. His fingers drag lightly over the back of Poe’s neck and he lets out a small groan, “ _ Kriff _ , Finn. I swear to the the Maker your hands are  _ sinful _ .”

 

Finn smirks, “Yeah? Feel good?” and he does it again, partially just to get a rise out or Poe, partially because hearing Poe talk like that made him feel...something.

 

Poe sits up suddenly, staring Finn sharply in the eye, their faces are very close Finn notes, “Look, don’t take this the wrong way buddy. But if you keep doing that I’m gonna want to start somethin’.”

 

Finn just grins, clocking the look in Poe’s eyes, he’s been getting much better at reading faces these past few weeks, “What if I…wanted you to start something,” he mutters back, running his fingers through Poe’s hair to tug lightly at the shorter curls at the base of his neck.  

 

Poe’s eyes glide half-shut as he shudders slightly. “Then I wouldn’t dare refuse,” he manages to grind out before letting himself be pulled by Finn’s hand to his lips, those gorgeous lips. Force he’s screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what Star Wars uses for time so I just used military time cause that made sense? idk if this one wil live up to the previous one, but hopefully you liked it, 
> 
> got a little bit of "I'm in charge!" cheeky finn in there, cause i think he knows body language pretty well, faces he just has to get used to reading and he's watched a bunch of holos so he gets it, i think personal


End file.
